A Little Valentine Cheer
by Windshale
Summary: Love comes in all types and varieties, a Valentine for the single girl.


Off shoot. Not apart of 'Friend, Lover D.V.M.'.. Or is it?

BMFM char's are not mine.

* * *

A Little Valentine Cheer

Charley was swearing underneath a Ford 350. It was early in the morning and the guys were off having a good time, while she was up to her elbows in grease and a pain in the ass exhaust system that had refused to cycle out.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pair of sneakers next to her, "Hey Charley."

"Hey Amaris." She tried to make her voice light, until the wrench snapped out of her hands and made her scrape her knuckles against metal. She growled and beat the metal with her good fist, swearing anew a storm that would make sailor blush. Her best friend laughed at the language.

"Hey Charl, can I turn on the radio to something non-WBKR?" Amaris walked to the radio.

"Sure. I know you hear different stations." Charley finally found the block as Amaris turned the dials, and found a station. And Charlie listened in.

"This is Ginny here at 102.7 WCTY your hot country station. As you might know not all of us have a romantic valentine on the 14th, but of course there's the love of friendship; as this letter of requst says... Ginny, I have no lover on Valentine's Day, I had lost him three years ago in an accident. However I have always had someone in my life. She has been my rock and my courage when the world got tough against me. My best friend forever, we've known each other since eight and have always looked to her not only as a friend but a sister to my spirit. This year, we're now in the same city, and we are both without any lover's in our lives. So for all our ups and downs..."

Amaris pulled the trolly Charley was on , Charley was frozen underneath the car as a mix dozen carnations and roses came into view. Amaris smiled brightly.

"And all that we've been through, could play this song ; to Charley, from Amaris?.. Well girl's here's proving that there all kinds of love out there and friendship is just one of them, for all out best friends out there celebrating this day alone, Here's Amy Dalley with "Loves Got An Attitude".

Charley laughed as Amaris gave her a hand up and hugged her friend tightly, taking the flowers.

"I figured how long have they been here and still haven't figured out this day?" Amaris then began to dance around the garage and sang along.

_"Stumbled to Bongo Java for a cup._

_They're out of my favorite beans: ain't that my luck?_

_The heater in my car's blowin' cold._

_Got my divorce attorney on the 'phone._

_Says"Girl, I got your paper's ready."_

_It's the 14th of February,_

_An' all my girlfriend's got roses."_

Roses and carnations, Charley smiled putting them in a tall glass of water.

_"Love's really got an attitude._

_It'll turn you on; it'll turn on you._

_It's a sacred song in a wedding dress;_

_It's a tattoo you wake up with._

_But love ain't gonna make sense._

_It is what it is."_

Amaris then took Charley's hands and encouraged her to dance, Charley's mood instantly lifting.

_"Kroeger has exactly what I need:_

_Ben and Jerry's and People magazine._

_Walkin' in slow motion down my aisle,_

_It's a stranger with a "C'mon, get you some" smile._

_He's so GQ, he could be gay,_

_His pick up line's borderline lame;_

_But he's a pilot an' that's hot."_

Amaris substituted 'pilot' for 'biker' and laughed as Charley rolled her eyes; and joined in the second refrain.

_"Love's really got an attitude._

_It'll turn you on; it'll turn on you._

_It's a sacred song in a wedding dress;_

_It's a tattoo you wake up with._

_But love ain't gonna make sense._

_It is what it is."_

The guys had silently rolled up as the strings of country had caught their ears from the street. They watched as the two women danced around the garage, not noticing the audience.

_"Love's really got an attitude._

_It'll turn you on, it'll turn on you._

_If you have it, you can't hide it._

_If you want it, you can't find it._

_Thinking only complicates it._

_You can lose it, you can make it,_

_But it ain't ever gonna make sense._

_It is what it is._

_Love's really got an attitude."_

Amaris and Charley nearly jumped out of their skins at the applause and whistles, both turning into the other's shoulder to hide their blushing faces.

"Happy Valentine's Amaris."

"Happy Valentine's Charley."


End file.
